The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a slide takedown system and method of use for pistols.
Semi-automatic pistols generally include a frame having a grip portion for grasping by the user, barrel defining a chamber for holding a cartridge, firing mechanism for cocking and releasing a striker or hammer to detonate the cartridge, and an axially reciprocating slide supported by the frame. The slide defines a breech block for forming an openable and closeable breech with the rear of the chamber as well known to those skilled in the art.
Disassembly or “field stripping” of semi-automatic pistol for inspection and maintenance requires removal of the slide from the pistol. Removal of the slide is prevented during normal operation of the pistol when in the ready-to-fire condition. To allow the slide to be removed, various approaches to takedown mechanisms or systems may be provided.
An improved takedown system for slide removal from a firearm is desired.